Holiday, Oh Holiday
by AriMarvelUniverse
Summary: For a girl that's never celebrated any kind of holiday before, there's only one way to start doing it- Ninja Turtle style!


1.) January

New Years Day:

Kiyono slumped over her chair, red faced and giggling loudly. Squeaky hiccups were interlaced in her laughter. Six pairs of concerned eyes watched her. Leo pried the punch glass from her tight grip and eyed the red liquid suspiciously. "Casey...what in the shell did you put in this punch?!"

2.) February

Valentine's Day:

Mikey walked in to see Raph sitting stiffly on the couch, his teeth gritted and his hands clutching the remote so tightly the plastic was cracking. The audio was blaring. "Dude, Donnie just left...He looked like he was about to puke or something. Where's Yono and Leo?" Raphael swallowed and shuddered, muting the tv. From upstairs came a breathy moan, the creak of a bedspring, and a rumbling chur.  
"Oh, dude, GROSS!"  
"No shit..."

3.) March

St. Patrick's Day:

Donatello barely kept his face straight as he observed the turtle popsicles on the lab gurney. He didn't know what was funnier- the picture of a sleeping Kiyono with a green face and a leprechaun hat on, or the fact that both Raph and Mikey had black icicles hanging from their noses and lodged in their shells.

4.) April

April Fool's Day:

Leonardo choked and gasped as he fought to pry himself out of Kiyono's death grip. She had wrapped her arms around his neck and was refusing to let go, and her face was pink and wet with a stream of hysterical tears. Donatello and Mikey shot matching LOOKS at Raph, who shrugged. "What? All I did was tell her that Leatherhead ate Leo. Ain't she ever heard of April Fool's?"

Easter:

Leo gathered everybody in the kitchen, just barely tethering the excited Kiyono to his side as she bounced and beamed. "Okay everybody, we're about to start the egg hunt. Mikey, where are the eggs Kiyono made yesterday?" Mikey jabbed his finger behind his back. "In the fridge, in the blue bowl I'll start hiding them."  
In the dining room, Donatello glanced up from his multicolored omelet, brown faced and thunderstruck. "Oh, hell..."

7.) July

Independence Day:

"What are we up here to see?" "Just watch, Sakura, you'll like it."  
Kiyono watched the darkening sky expectantly, and Leo watched her face. He was expecting amazement and wonder to cross her expression as the first fiery bursts of color exploded over April's apartment-not horror and confusion. He had to restrain her as she clapped her hands over her ears and screamed, trying to leap out of her chair. "OH MY GODS! WE'RE BEING SHOT AT?!"

9.) September

Labour Day:

Mikey skidded to a screeching stop in front of his disguised brothers, freaked, panting, and guilty. His messy blond hair was damp with sweat and sprinkled with confetti. "Dudes," he yelled over the screaming and cheering of the parade, "I lost Yono! I can't find her!" The other three cursed loudly and scanned the crowd, waiting for the screams to start.  
"Wait-over there! On the float!"  
They shoved their way through the people to find her seated calmly on the edge of the slow moving parade float, swinging her legs and staring out at the laughing crowd.

10.) October

Halloween:

Leo sighed exasperatedly as he looked from red masked turtle to pale girl, both covered in orange guts and seeds. The living room was a mess. On the table stood two destroyed pumpkins that were carved into gruesome images-a mockery of a face that could have been an ugly asian, and the other was an offensive picture of a wart covered frog wearing a mask.  
"Really, guys? Just...really?"  
From the lab came a furious yell. "WHO USED MY SCALPELS TO CARVE PUMPKINS!?"

11.) November

Thanksgiving:

"I'll start the thanking this year-and nobody eats until we're done." Leo told the table sternly. Mikey smiled innocently. "Whatever you say, big bro."  
"I'm thankful for the fact that we-"  
Not four seconds into his sentence, Mikey leaped up from his chair and tore into the kitchen, sending his plate flying and fanning his burning tounge. "HOT TAMALES IN THE POTATO SALAD! HOT TAMALES IN THE POTATO SALAD!" Leo looked from the red candy in the salad to Kiyono, who blushed and shrugged. "April asked me to help cook."

12.) December

Christmas: (1)

"What's that in your hair, Kiyono?"  
She smiled smugly and stretched up on her toes, tilting her head downward to give Leo a full view of the wreath of candy canes and mistletoe wound into her ponytail. "I don't know...What do you think it is?"  
"A day of free kisses?"  
"What a smart ninja turtle..." she laughed, as his hands cradled her face and pulled it upwards.

Christmas (2):

"Let's sing the carols, guys!"  
Minutes later, everybody but Kiyono was passed out and drooling on the floor, and she was laughing her head off.

Christmas (3):

Kiyono stared incredulously at the silly cartoon on the screen, her eyebrows pulling together. "Oh, the SNOWMAN can sing, but I can't?" Donatello nodded and rolled his eyes. "The whole thing is ludicrous...piles of snow and ice simply do not magically become sentient and break into song. I don't-"  
"Joanie and Donnie. Shut the hell up and just watch the damn Frosty special."

Christmas (4)

After the huge wrapping fight was over and everyone was asleep, Leo picked up Kiyono's limp body and carried her to bed. Bits of colored paper stuck to her clothes, cookie crumbs fell out of her hair, and she smelled like vanilla frosting. A sleepy smile lingered on her face. Tomorrow was the 26...Her birthday. And it was going to be a struggle. But today hadn't been, and that was beyond good. He would take that.  
He kissed her forehead and lay her down. "Did you have fun?"  
"Mm...hmm...When is...the next...holiday...?"


End file.
